Guardian Meets Titan
by Techno Skittles
Summary: A EG and TT crossover. The Guardian gang meet our favorite superheroes, the Teen Titans. What is their interest in Raven about, though? And who else is interested in her? Will she ever be left alone? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Raven's a What?

**Author's Note:**

You do not necessarily have to watch or read Elemental Gelade to get what's happening. I'm going to explain it throughout the story so you don't have to worry. Watching the anime/reading the manga is just an added benefit. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Elemental Gelade, Tokyopop, etc.

**Chapter 1**

"**Raven's a what?"**

Cou, Ren, Rowen, Cisqua, Kuea, Rasati, and Lilia all stepped off the airplane and stepped out of the gates into the Jump City Airport. The journey was very long and gruesome and everyone was exhausted.

"I'm HUUUUUUUUNGRYYYYYYYY!!" Kuea complained. She pulled on Rowen's long ponytail brutally and scowled. "You said those airplane peanuts would be filling!" She put his ponytail in her mouth and began to chew on it. "I need food NOW!"

Cisqua rolled her eyes. "You had at least fifteen bags of those peanuts." She crossed her arms and grumbled, "They cost money, too. How are we ever going to get money now? Arc Aile won't supply us anymore funds. It doesn't matter. This place doesn't take our money."

Ren rubbed her eyes and looked around the airport curiously. She wandered off into the middle of the dense crowd, staring in awe at all of the flashing signs and rushing people.

"Ren! Wait up!" Cou yelled before running after her. When he finally caught up to her he grabbed her forearm. "You can't go running off like that. We don't know anything about this place yet. We don't know what these people are like, or if they know about Edel Raids. Okay?"

Ren stared at his hand and looked back at his face before nodding in agreement. They both headed back to the group, Cou half-dragging Ren.

Rasati stood protectively by her sister, Lilia. "Stay close to me," she commanded to which Lilia nodded feebly.

Rowen smiled despite Kuea chewing angrily on his blonde ponytail. "We might as well explore the city to be familiar with our surroundings."

"Shut up, Rowen! I'm trying to think of an idea!" Cisqua shouted. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and smiling. "I know! We can explore the city to become familiar with our surroundings! I'm a genius!"

"B-but I just said that, Boss!" Rowen said.

"Silly, Rowen. You can't take credit for other people's ideas. It's not moral. As a member of Arc Aile you should know that. Now come on! Let's go!" She proudly marched towards the airport exit while the rest of the group followed.

Cou tapped Cisqua on her shoulder. "Shouldn't we check into a hotel or something before we tour the city?"

Cisqua pondered this. "I guess so. Let's see if we can find a cheap place!"

Just then a loud _crash_ could be heard from down the street. The teenage group all quieted and looked to the source of the sound.

Lilia peeked around her sister. "What was that, Rasati?"

Rasati looked down at Lilia. "I don't know. We should check it out, though." The rest of them nodded in agreement and ran to where the loud sound had come from. When they arrived they saw a form made entirely of cinderblocks. He was throwing cars at buildings as people ran away screaming.

The traveling team all looked at each other.

Kuea let go of Rowen's hair and smiled. "Looks like this guy is searching for a fight. Well, best not keep him waiting. C'mon, Rowen."

Rowen nodded. He and Kuea reacted and ran towards Cinderblock. Rasati and Lilia soon followed suit as well as Cou and Ren. Cisqua, being the seventh wheel and without an Edel Raid, took out her guns.

"Titans. . .go!" they heard in the distance.

They all turned to see another group of teens running towards them. One of them, the one with what seemed like metal armor, used one of his arms which looked like a cannon and blasted the stone monster, causing it to stumble backwards.

_'Is he an Edel Pleasure, too?' _Cisqua thought to herself. Pushing the thought aside for later, she turned back towards Cinderblock and started to shoot him.

Another one of the teens, this one green, transformed into a rhino and rammed Cinderblock into a nearby building. Cinderblock picked him up and threw him in Starfire's direction. Before Beast Boy could hit her, he changed back to his normal self and she caught him.

"Thanks, Star," he said, before changing into a hawk and flying off to rejoin the fight.

Cou ran up beside Cisqua. "Who are these people?" he asked.

"Like I would know! We only just got here!" she yelled back. "But from the looks of it, they're good guys." The sky pirate only nodded and ran at the stone monster. He swung Ren at him causing a blast of air to knock him into another building.

The green teenager stared at him in awe. "Dude! How'd you do that?" But before Cou could answer, a boulder came flying their way. Cou sliced right through it and turned back to Beast Boy. "I don't think that now's the time for show-and-tell!" he screamed over the noise.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement and turned into a T-Rex. He swung his tail at Cinderblock only for it to be grabbed. Cinderblock sung him around and let go, letting Beast Boy plummet to the street.

Rasati ran up to Cinderblock and kicked him with her weapon, actually making a cut in his leg. He screamed and swung at Rasati, but she gracefully dodged it and sliced his other leg, causing him to yell another unworldly scream.

"If we could just cut deep enough, Cou could deliver the final blow and his legs would break," Lilia said.

"Maybe. But how do we know the other kids won't interfere with our plan?" Rasati asked.

"Hmmmm. It's best to give it a shot," Lilia said.

Rasati nodded and sliced through his left leg on the same spot from last time. Cinderblock narrowed his eyes and swiped at her. She sidestepped it into his other hand which grabbed her and lifted her into the air. "Hey! Let go you big chunk of rock!" she yelled as she struggled.

A flash of green went by her and hit Cinderblock causing him to stumble back, but he kept a firm grip on Rasati. More green flashes came at him until he finally let go of Rasati and let her fall to the ground.

"Nee-san? Are you okay?" Lilia asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But we need to keep cutting his legs or they'll never break." She looked back at Cinderblock who was being attacked by more green flashes. Rasati searched for the source and found a red-haired girl, floating in the air throwing them from her hands. "Why is that girl's skin orange?" Rasati muttered.

"Maybe she got a sunburn?" Lilia suggested.

Her older sister shook her head. "No matter. We need to bring that thing down. Ready?"

Lilia nodded and Rasati ran back over to Cinderblock. He had thrown Starfire over to the next block and now Cisqua was shooting him with everything she had.

"Cisqua! This is a city! You can't fire those missiles!" Rasati yelled over the gunfire, only to be ignored.

Robin ran over to Cisqua. "I don't know who you are, but you have to stop firing those. They're dangerous and someone could get hurt. We'll take care of this." He took out his Bo staff and jumped up so he was face-to-face with Cinderblock and hit him in the face, knocking him down.

Rasati ran over to Cisqua. "Cisqua! You need to tell Cou to be ready. I'm going to cut the thing's legs and Cou's going to deliver the final blow so they'll break. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. I can't believe that kid in the mask won't let me fire my missiles," she complained. "I never get to have any fun!" Shaking it off, she ran over to Cou to tell him about the plan.

Rasati had reached Cinderblock and sliced through his left leg. She was about to do it again when two cold and metallic hands grabbed her and picked her up bridal style. She looked up at the man made mostly of metal and shouted, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

He looked down at her. "I'm sorry little lady, but you really shouldn't get involved in dangerous fights like this. Let the professionals handle it." He winked at her and ran off.

"Little lady? Dangerous fights?" She crossed her arms. "He has no idea what I've been through most of my life." Despite Cyborg's warning, she ran towards the stone villain and kicked at his leg again.

More green flashes hit him making him stumble backwards. Rasati looked over her shoulder and saw that the orange-skinned girl had returned. She flew straight at Cinderblock with bright, glowing green eyes and flew him into an office building. The metal man that had picked her up fired his cannon at him, hitting it with a blue laser. Robin then came and kicked him in the face. As he fell to the ground, Beast Boy turned back into a T-Rex and hit him with his tail, sending him flying down the street.

"These kids are really getting on my nerves. There's no way our plan will work if they keep interfering," Rasati grumbled. She ran at Cinderblock who was getting up on wobbly legs. _'At least we're doing some damage. We should be done soon,'_ she thought as she swung at him and cut his stony leg.

Cinderblock hit her and sent her flying backwards. She landed on her hands and flipped to her feet. "Fighting at the arena wasn't as annoying as this."

Rowen and Kuea came up behind Cinderblock and cut him in the same place Rasati had. He gave her a thumbs up before being knocked back into a alley and hitting a dumpster.

"Ro, you all right?" Kuea asked. Rowen nodded and got back up. "Then let's finish this so I can eat!" she yelled. "I'm starving!" Rowen sighed and ran out of the alley. When he came out, he saw that Rasati was still trying to cut Cinderblock's legs. The strange kids were still attacking him, making it harder for her.

"It'll never work if those kids don't stop," Kuea said. "We've got to tell them." Rowen grunted in agreement and ran off to the masked teen. "Hey! You have to stop attacking the stone monster! Otherwise, our plan won't work!"

Robin looked at Rowen strangely. "Plan? What plan?" he asked.

Rowen shook his head. "You'll see. Just tell the others to back off a little. We'll still need them for distraction, just not full-blown attacks."

Robin scanned the battle scene. The strange girl who seemed to be with this guy had something on her leg which seemed to be. . .cutting through Cinderblock's legs. Raven was throwing cars at him, knocking him backward and so were Cyborg's cannon blasts. Beast Boy was ramming him into buildings and Starfire was firing star bolts at him. Everytime Cinderblock was knocked back, Rasati would yell in frustration and chase after him. He turned back to Rowen. "Fine. Buy this had better be good." He pulled out a round yellow device and opened it. "Titans. Decrease your attacks. That's an order." He shut it and looked back at Rowen. "Hurry up."

"Let's end this thing so I can eat!" Kuea yelled.

Robin stared wide-eyed at Kuea's ghostly form. "Wh-what is that?"

Rowen shook his head. "No time to explain." He ran off and joined Rasati and they began to slice Cinderblock's legs. They each cut their own leg and worked at a steady pace. Once they had cut them enough, Rasati yelled, "Cou! Now!"

A young boy about Robin's age swung his arm with the weapon and released a wind that knocked Cinderblock down and broke off his legs. The monster thrashed his arms wildly, screaming before Raven wrapped him in a couple of light poles with her magic.

Both groups gathered and studied each other. Beast Boy was the first to speak. "That was so cool! How'd you do that?" he asked Cou.

Rasati crossed her arms. "He wasn't the only one ya know," she muttered under her breath.

Cou smiled. "Well, Ren here is very powerful," he said, gesturing to the weapon on his arm.

Beast Boy stared at it. "You named your weapon?"

Cou frowned. "Ren's not just a weapon! She has feelings, too!" he yelled. After he said that he and Ren unreacted and she stood beside him, looking at the Titans curiously.

The Titans stood there with their mouths gaping. "You mean your weapon's a girl? That's so cool!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yes! That is most spectacular!" Starfire shouted.

"Ren's not the only Edel Raid here," Rasati said. She and Lilia unreacted as did Rowen and Kuea.

"There are three of you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Cisqua answered.

"What's an Edel Raid?" Robin asked.

Cisqua looked at the others. "I'm not sure if it's safe to tell you."

The Boy Wonder crossed his arms. "And why not?"

"You see, we're here to protect Edel Raids. If we told you what they were without knowing about you, it could be dangerous," Rowen explained. Rasati held onto Lilia protectively as did Cou with Ren.

"Yes. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but. . ." Cisqua trailed off when she saw Raven. She stood behind the rest of her team with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed in suspicion. On her forehead was a diamond shaped stone.

"But what?" Robin asked.

Cisqua ignored him and kept staring at Raven. That stone. It was familiar. Was she an Edel Raid? She could be. But she hadn't reacted with anyone during the fight. Maybe she was in hiding. Then why was her gelade out in the open?

"Are you an Edel Raid?" Cisqua asked, facing Raven.

Raven, realizing she was the one being asked said, "Am I a what?"

Cisqua walked over to her and poked her chakra. "Are you an Edel Raid, too?"

Raven furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. "Don't poke me."

"Please. What is an Edel Raid?" Starfire asked.

Cisqua looked over at the Tameranian princess. "Obviously people here don't know about Edel Raids." She turned back to Raven. "Even if they're among you."

Robin stepped up to Cisqua. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Cisqua sighed. "It's a long story."

Kuea growled. "Too long! I need food right now!" She pounced on Cisqua's hat and began to chew on it.

Rowen shyly smiled. "Is it all right if we continue this at a restaurant? Kuea gets aggressive when she's hungry."

"Really now? I hadn't noticed," Raven said sarcastically.

Cyborg put one of his metal hands on Robin's shoulder. "Why don't we take them to the Tower? We got plenty of food there," he suggested.

Cou crossed his arms. "Your definition of "plenty" or Kuea's?"

Cyborg smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Kuea stopped chewing on Cisqua's hat. "You got meat?" she asked.

Beast Boy frowned and said, "You don't know the half of it."

Kuea jumped off Cisqua and tugged on Rowen's hair. "What are we waiting for? Let's goooooooooo!"

Robin sighed. "Fine. Follow us. And if you get lost, it's the T-shaped tower on an island. It's hard to miss."

* * *

They all walked into the common room and watched as Kuea ran to the refrigerator.

"Finally!" she yelled as she bit into a cold hamburger.

"Help yourself," Cyborg said.

They all sat on the couch except for Kuea, who was sitting on the floor by the fridge, and Ren, who was walking around the room admiring the technology.

Robin faced Cisqua. "So who are you? Why are you here? What's an Edel Raid and why did you accuse Raven of being one?"

"Slow down! We can only answer one question at a time!" Cisqua yelled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and answering. "My name's Cisqua, a member of Arc Aile. I've mastered the art of gunmanship and martial arts."

"What's Arc Aile?"

"The complete protection agency of Edel Raids."

"Again with the Edel Raids," Raven mumbled.

"So what are these Edel Raids you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"Edel Raids aren't humans. They're weapons," Cisqua started to explain.

"Not to be confused with tools," Kuea called from the kitchen floor. She finished off the ribs she was eating and threw it onto her trash pile, which towered over her head, and went into the fridge for something else.

Beast Boy looked over at her and felt his jaw drop. "Cy! She eats more than you, dude!"

Cyborg looked over at her, too. "No way! That's impossible."

Cou smiled. "I told you Kuea's definition of "plenty" was different."

Robin, unfazed by Kuea's bottomless stomach, stared at Cisqua through his mask. "What do you mean by weapons?"

"They take the form of a weapon when they react with a human pleasure," she explained.

"Pleasure? React? I'm still confused," Robin said. "You seriously should start making sense before I get the police involved," he threatened.

"There's no need for that. We don't wish to harm anyone," Rowen said calmly.

"A pleasure is a human that an Edel Raid reacts with. An Edel Raid can only react with one human at one time while humans can react with more than one Edel Raid. However, if the pleasure of an Edel Raid dies, they can react with another human," Cisqua explained.

"What is reacting?" Starfire asked.

"When an Edel Raid and pleasure react, they become. . .I guess you could say they become one. The Edel Raid becomes a weapon that the pleasure can use in combat," Rowen said. "In order to react, an Edel Raid must sing a song. In fact, an Edel Raid has another special song that can be a very powerful attack, but that can only be used when the Edel Raid and pleasure are one hundred percent in sync."

"This is all too much! I can't take it!" Beast Boy complained while holding his head.

"Of course you tiny brain can't process it," Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy turned to glare at the empath. "Shut it."

Raven gritted her teeth together. "I'd like to see you try and make me," she growled.

"So why are you here?" Robin interrupted, hoping his question would distract the two and keep them from fighting. And it did. They both calmed down and looked at Cisqua for her answer.

"We're running from an Edel Raid hunter by the name of Satoshi. He's after Ren, Kuea, and Lilia."

"So they're all Edel Raids?" Robin asked, to which Cisqua nodded.

"So why do you think Raven's an Edel Raid? I've never seen her react before.," Robin said.

"Just because an Edel Raid doesn't react, doesn't change the fact that they're an Edel Raid," Rowen said in a knowledgeable tone.

"Besides, it seems like she doesn't even know she's an Edel Raid," Rasati said.

"That's because I'm not," Raven snapped back.

"But what about that Elemental Gelade on your forehead?" Cou asked.

"Elemental Gelade? What's that?" Cyborg asked.

"It's a stone on an Edel Raid that indicates that they're an Edel Raid. This stone contains their soul. Their gelade is also called their core stone for this reason. And if it's broken, they die. This is why they're usually concealed. So Edel Raids can hide from hunters and such." Cisqua turned to Raven. "Why isn't yours concealed?"

"I don't have one. So there's nothing to hide," she responded flatly.

"But it's on your forehead in plain sight," Lilia said.

"What? I don't-" She moved her hand up to her forehead and felt around. "Do you mean my chakra?"

"Chakra? Is that another term for Elemental Gelade? I've never heard of it," Cisqua said.

Raven shook her head. "I told you. I'm not an Edel Raid. So drop it."

"But what if you are? You need protection!"

"I'm not, though. And even if I was, I can handle myself."

"How can you be so sure?" Cisqua asked. She got up and stood in front of her. "Let me prove it to you. If you are, we stay and help you. If you aren't, we'll leave you alone and you won't ever hear from us again. Deal?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and stared at her. She felt Robin's hand on her shoulder. "It's worth a shot," he said.

Raven turned to glare at him. "You can't honestly tell me you believe any of this."

He shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yes, Raven! You should see if you are an Edel Raid! It sounds most interesting!" Starfire piped in.

The empath closed her eyes. "What exactly do we have to do?"

Cisqua beamed. "It's simple. All we need is this." She pulled out a pentagon shaped device from one of her robe pockets and held it out.

"Uh, what is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's an Edel Raid Radar. If you show up on it, you're an Edel Raid. If not, you're human. See? Simple."

"Just get it over with," Raven said.

Cisqua frowned and opened the radar, activating it. "Okay. Just give it a few seconds and. . .ta da!" She held out the device for Raven to see. "Are there any white dots?" she asked.

Raven briefly scanned the screen. "Just one."

Cisqua grinned. "And how many dots are there total?"

Raven silently counted. "Four. Where is this going?"

Cisqua ignored her comment. "Now let's count the Edel Raids in here. One is Ren, two is Kuea, three is Lilia, and four is. . ." she trailed off leaving Raven to answer.

"Me," she whispered.

"Yes you. Believe me now?"

Raven shook her head. "This is a set up! I'm not an Edel Raid! You said Edel Raids aren't humans but I'm half-human! I can't be an Edel Raid!"

Ren tilted her head. "Half?"

Robin shook his head. "That can be explained later. But, how do we know that thing isn't malfunctioning?"

"This is Arc Aile's finest gear! Why would it malfunction?" Rowen said.

"Either way. We can prove it. You see, I've seen that Elemental Gelade before." She put the radar back in her pocket and brought out a small book.

"What else is she hiding in there?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. His friend just shrugged.

Cisqua flipped through the book, looking for something. Her eyes lit up when she found it. "Aha! Here it is!" She handed the book to Raven. "Isn't that the gelade on your forehead?"

The Gothic titan stared at the picture which was an exact image of her chakra. She touched her own chakra, tracing it. "It's a coincidence."

Cisqua rolled her eyes. "Must you be so difficult? Keep reading."

"You guys are all out of food! All that's left is this tofu crap!" Kuea yelled from the kitchen.

"Ha! I told you that stuff was nasty!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy.

"Is not!" he shouted back.

"Ophelia Metherlence, later known as Ophelia. . ." she paused. "As Ophelia Roth, was one of the first Edel Raids born and is part of the Metherlence clan. The Metherlence clan is the most powerful of all Edel Raids." She stopped and put the book on her lap. "Okay. So what does this have to do with me?" She laid back against the couch and crossed her arms.

"Ophelia Metherlence was your grandma, right?" Rasati asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And you were born with your gelade?" Rowen asked.

"Yes. But I really-"

"So I don't see what's not clear about it. You're an Edel Raid. Simple as that," Rasati said.

"But my mother! She wasn't one!" Raven said.

"In the Metherlence clan, it skips a generation," Ren said.

Raven shook her head. "No. I don't care. If I don't want to be an Edel Raid, I won't be!" She got up and ran out of the room.

"Is she always like this?" Cou asked.

Robin shook his head. "No. I've never seen her like that before. Maybe someone should go check on her."

"I'll do it! No one cheers people up like I do!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Beast Boy, you and Raven don't really get along," Robin said, but it was useless. He had already run out of the room.

"I'm still hungry!" Kuea shouted.

"There's a great all-you-can-eat buffet about two miles from here. Wanna go?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah!" She ran out of the room, followed by Cyborg, Rowen, and Cisqua.

Robin looked at the remaining people in the room. "Maybe once they get back we'll give you a tour of the city?" he asked.

Cou nodded. "You might want to pick up some food, too."

"Actually, we should do that now. Wanna come?"

Cou shook his head. "Nah. Mind if I just stay here?"

"Not at all. What about you. . .?" he trailed off, forgetting Rasati's name.

"Rasati. And I think I'm going down to the beach. Lilia, you coming?" Her sister nodded and they walked out of the room.

"You can watch TV if you like. And if you need anything, just tell Beast Boy or Raven. We should be back soon." He walked out of the room with Starfire leaving Cou and Ren alone.

"Cou, what is a TV?" Ren asked.

------

Beast Boy stepped onto the roof and saw Raven sitting on the edge of the roof. Her hood was down and her hair danced in the slight breeze. He walked over and stood so he was behind her. "You okay?"

Raven jumped and turned to look at him. A couple of tears rolled down her face. She frowned and said, "What do you want? To see me cry? To rub it in my face? To finally see me break down? Or did you come to laugh at me for having one more thing wrong with me?" She turned away.

Beast Boy blinked. Why was she crying? Did she really hate Edel Raids that much? Or was it something else? He sat down next to her. "Come on!" There's no reason to cry about it! In fact, I think it's pretty cool!" He smiled at her.

Without looking at him, she said, "Cool? What's so cool about it?"

"Well, you're a living weapon! How is it not cool?"

"I could list a few reasons."

Beast Boy's smile faded. "Oh. Like what?"

"What are weapons, Beast Boy?" she asked.

Beast Boy sat there for a moment, pondering. "Um. Things you use to hurt people."

She nodded. "Right. Things. Devices. Tools," she spat. She turned to look at him. "And what am I?"

Beast Boy stared at her. "An Edel Raid?" he said uncertainly.

Raven faced forward again. "Correct. And what are Edel Raids?"

The changeling's eyes widened as he realized what she was thinking. "You're not just a tool! You're Raven!"

"Edel Raids are weapons. People think of weapons as tools. Tools aren't cared for. They're only used," she said softly. More tears streamed down her face. "Was I born just to be used? Is that all I'm here for?" She wiped her face dry with her sleeve.

"Of course not, Rae. Why would you think that?" he asked.

She turned to glare at him. "Remember Trigon? And Malchior? And now. . ." she trailed off. "Can't I ever be normal?" Despite her attempts to stop crying, more tears slid down her face.

By instinct, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop it," he said sternly. "Just because there are idiots out there with their selfish wants doesn't mean that you're destined to be used. And just because you're an Edel Raid doesn't change the fact that you're Raven. You're still part of the Teen Titans, you still meditate, you still like herbal tea and reading, you still hate shopping," Raven gave a short laugh, "you still look, act, and talk like you, and you're still one of my best friends."

Raven's eyes widened in surprise. "Best friend? I thought you thought I was creepy?"

"I don't see how that affects our friendship. Why? Don't wanna be my friend?" he asked teasingly.

Raven shook her head. "Just a little surprised is all."

They both sat in silence for awhile before Raven spoke again.

"I remember when I was younger, my grandma was on her deathbed," she started sadly. "And I remember that she told me that I should never let anyone use me. That I wasn't a tool. I was not for anyone's personal gain. At the time, I thought she was talking about Trigon. But now. . .now I know what she was really talking about." She slid out of Beast Boy's arms and sat upright. "But she also said, that no matter what, that I shouldn't run from who I was and what was meant to be." She turned to face Beast Boy. "I guess that means I have to react, doesn't it?"

"Not if you don't want to," Beast Boy said sympathetically.

"But what if. . .I kind of do?" she said shyly.

Beast Boy shrugged and faced forward. "Then that's your choice. But who with?"

Raven was silent for a moment as she thought. "I guess it should be one of you. I know you guys the best," she finally said. "But I don't know who."

"Starfire?" he suggested.

Raven pondered that then shook her head. "Rowen said that when an Edel Raid reacts with a pleasure, it's like being one. I just can't imagine me and Starfire like that. It'd be a little weird. But I guess I can decide later after I learn everything there is to know about this stuff."

"I guess. Now that you're an Edel Raid, will you still use your powers?" he asked.

"Probably. I don't really know what I'm going to do right now. I just have to wait," she got up and started walking towards the door.

The green-skinned changeling got up and ran after her. "So what kind of weapon do you think you'll be?" he asked eagerly.

Raven turned and glared at him. "Beast Boy, she said in a monotone.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

--------

"Hey, Ren," Cou said while he flipped through the TV channels.

Ren looked away from the TV and at Cou. "Yes, Cou?"

"If you and that purple-haired girl. . ." he began.

"I believe her name is Raven," Ren interrupted.

"Yeah. If you and Raven are both from the Metherlence clan, does that mean you're, like, related?" he asked.

Ren began to stroke her long, blue hair. "Not by blood."

"Then how exactly are you related?"

Ren looked down as she thought. "I guess you could say our souls are very close. Almost the same, but somehow different."

Cou turned back to the TV. "Hm."

Ren stood up and walked over to the window. "This place is strange. Why are we here?"

"Well, we need to hide from Satoshi. And this is a pretty unsuspecting place."

Ren nodded and continued looking out at the city. It was eleven AM and still light out.

"Do people here really not know about Edel Raids? Just like Raven and her friends?"

"I guess. Edel Raids aren't as common here. But that should be considered a good thing. Less people after you guys." He continued channel surfing as he leaned against the back of the couch. "Plus, now you can act normal for awhile. In fact, we all can relax."

Ren grabbed her right upper arm and stared at the water surrounding the island. Its waves gently lapped on the shore. The morning sun made the ocean water glitter.

"She's in trouble," Ren said, flatly.

Cou's eyes widened and he jumped from the couch. "What? She is? Shouldn't we go help her? What kind of trouble?"

Ren shook her head. "Not now. But soon. I can tell."

More relaxed, Cou put his hands behind his head. "How so?"

Looking over her shoulder, Ren answered with another question. "Raven is part of the Metherlence clan, correct?"

"Yeah. Same as you."

She nodded. "And I am a shichiko-hoju, right?"

"Of course." When she remained silent, Cou became confused. What was she getting at? "So what does this have to do with Raven?"

"If we are both from the Metherlence clan, and I am a shichiko-hoju that means Raven is one as well. But whether she is one or not, she's still an Edel Raid. That means Satoshi will be after her, too. She's in as much trouble as Kuea, Lilia, and I am." She turned back to the window. "So we can't relax. We have to help her."

Cou sighed. "You're right. We'll tell the others when they get back. But for now, why don't we go down to the beach? Let's enjoy as much of our vacation as we can."

Ren nodded and Cou smiled. "Great! C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and led her towards the door just as it opened and Raven and Beast Boy walked in.

"Are you feeling better?" Ren asked softly.

Raven nodded and crossed her arms. "And are you two together or something?" she asked, indicating their joined hands.

Cou followed her gaze and blushed heavily and jerked his hand away. "No! I-it's not like that!" His face turned fully red. "We were just going down to the beach. Honest!"

Beast Boy smiled. "Oh. So you don't like her?" he asked, teasingly.

Cou scowled and grabbed Ren's wrist. "Let's just go." They both walked out of the room, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone.

Beast Boy turned to look at Raven, still smiling. "They'd be a pretty cool couple, wouldn't they?" He walked over to the couch and sat down. He picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. Finally settling on one, he looked over his shoulder to see Raven making her herbal tea. "Wouldn't they?" he repeated.

Raven blew on her tea before taking a sip. "I have no interest in their love life and neither should you." She walked over to the couch and sat down two peoples distance from him.

"Raven! You can't tell me you aren't the slightest bit interested!"

"I'm not. In fact, I couldn't care less. I want nothing to do with the emotion." She sipped some more of her tea and picked up the book about Edel Raids and started to read it.

"Oh yeah? You didn't seem to think that with Malchior," he said.

Raven turned to glare at him with cold eyes. But if he looked close enough he could see hurt. Was she still not completely over him? It's been at least a year, though. He had gotten over Terra in about two months. That is, until he found her at the school, but she totally dissed him. But he had gotten over that in about two to three months. Either way, she should have long forgotten the jerk.

"All the more reason to never love. I'd rather be abused and beaten and go through trauma that would haunt me forever before I ever fall in love again." She closed the book and stood up. "I'm going to my room now," she mumbled and turned away.

She was stopped by another hand gripped hers. She turned around to see Beast Boy holding her hand.

"Let. . .go," she growled. She tugged at his hold but to no avail.

"You don't really mean that, Rae. You're a normal human being. Everyone wants to find a special someone. You can't just stop after one guy." He tried to sit her back down, but she stood still as a statue.

What he said was actually. . .wise. But Raven, at the moment, was too angry to care. How could he say all of this when he knew nothing about her?

"One: yes I do mean it. Two: I'm not a normal human being. I'm not even a full human being. I'm part demon with a demon father who used me as a portal to destroy and rule the world. I'm from a-whole-nother dimension. I have powers that not even my people have. My hair is purple and so are my eyes. I have gray skin. I know curses and spells that could never even be dreamed up by fantasy writers. I have a replica of myself to represent each emotion living in my head. And now, to top it all off, I'm an Edel Raid! A weapon, Beast Boy! A weapon! So I'm far from normal. For anyone who doesn't see that needs psychiatric help." She yanked her hand from Beast Boy. "People like me don't have a special someone. We're loners. Now back off." With that, she walked quickly out of the room just as Rasati, Lilia, Cou, and Ren all walked in with soaked feet.

Rasati looked at Beast Boy. "What's her deal?"

Beast Boy just shook his head.

-------

**Author's Comments:**

Yay! My first ever crossover!

Raven and Beast Boy had a moment. . .and then he ruined it. Lol. Jk. But still. . .

Anyways, for all of you didn't know how to pronounce something (or want to make sure) here ya go:

Ren-Rin (That should've been obvious)

Cou-Coo

Rowen-Rowin (Again obvious)

Cisqua-Sis-ka

Rasati-Rasatee

Lilia-Li-lee-a

Kuea-Key-a

Edel-El-del (It's a weird pronunciation, I know)

Arc Aile-Ark Ayle

Satoshi-Sa-toe-shee

Shichiko-hoju (the hard one)-Shee-ko-ho-gee

Hope that helped. (If not, I'm sorry. I did my best.)

If you have any farther questions about Elemental Gelade, just PM me and I'll be happy to answer.

For anyone who didn't notice, I did not cuss nor was perverse throughout the entire story. If you see something though, notify me. (I'm going for a record.)

I actually wrote two more chapters, but I'm not going to type them up now 'cause my hands hurt. I think I have carpal tunnels. =_=

Until next time (and my hands feel better)

~Corvus


	2. Raven's New Friend

**Chapter 2**

**Raven's New Friend**

"So I see you're accepting the fact that you are an Edel Raid," Cisqua said to Raven. Raven put her hood up and nodded.

They were all walking along the streets of Jump City. It was still daytime but would be night in a couple of hours. Starfire was walking with Ren and Lilia, pointing to random sites at which they stared at in wonder. Robin was talking to Cou and Rasati, who were all keeping their eyes on the girls ahead of them. Rowen and Beast Boy were talking about who-knows-what while behind them, Cyborg was telling Kuea about of all the best buffets and restaurants as she listened intently.

"Well, that's great! That means you've completed the first step in your training," Cisqua said.

Raven glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "And that is?"

"Acceptance. For the Edel Raids who already knew what they were, that step doesn't count. But for cases like yours, it does." She looked around at the shops and restaurants.

Raven looked forward and walked in silence for a couple of seconds. "Cases like mine? As in, just me?" Raven asked.

Cisqua laughed nervously. "Well, you're the first Edel Raid I've met who's a descendant from an original Edel Raid. In fact, I didn't even know Edel Raids could repopulate! Well, I did, but I always thought their offspring would be human."

Kuea, noticing Cisqua and Raven's conversation, stepped in. "Well, well, well. Looks like I know something that Cisqua doesn't. You see, Edel Raids can give birth to other Edel Raids. Since we're more powerful than humans, our genes are stronger, too. Therefore, our genes are dominant."

"But I thought Edel Raids were born in Edel Garden?" Cou said.

Kuea turned to him. "They are. But some are born with a non-Edel Raid parent."

"Well, if Edel Raid genetics are dominant, how come my mother was human?" Raven asked.

"Like Ren said, in the Metherlence clan, it skips a generation. Your mother was in fact an Edel Raid, though," Kuea said.

"But, she-you just said it skipped!" Raven stuttered.

"It does," Ren answered. By now the whole group was listening in. "But it only skips the abilities. Your mother was an Edel Raid, but did not have the ability to turn into a weapon. She was a carrier," she explained.

"So technically, your mother wasn't human. She was an Edel Raid without the ability."

"So that means I'm not human at all?" Raven asked.

"Afraid not," Kuea said and winked.

"So now, I'm half-Edel Raid and half-demon?"

"Actually, you're fully an Edel Raid," Kuea said.

"Wait. What? What do you mean by that?"

"Like Kuea said, Edel Raid genes are dominant, even over demon genes. So everything is cancelled out except for the Edel Raid genes. So you're just an Edel Raid," Cisqua explained.

"What about the way Raven's eyes glow red when she's really angry?" Beast Boy asked. "And her teeth get all pointy?" He used his two index fingers to make a demonstration of fangs coming from his mouth.

"I may not know much about your friend, Raven, but I think I can explain that," Rowen offered. He turned to Raven. "You said your father was a demon?" he asked. She nodded. "Then I'm probably correct. Humans aren't perfect. Scratch that. _Nobody's _perfect; not even Edel Raids. We all have our evil sides."

"Just like when Trigon came. We had to fight our evil sides," Cyborg said. When everyone except Starfire and Beast Boy stared at him, he sighed. "It's difficult to explain."

"Well, anyways, we all have our evil sides. But since her father is a demon, Raven's is stronger."

"But I thought she wasn't part demon," Rasati said.

"She's not. But since her father's a demon, she shares his heritage. Not to be confused with genes."

Raven nodded slowly. "That makes sense."

"So, wait. I wanna get this straight; Raven is not human nor demon, just an Edel raid?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Cisqua answered.

"Oh! That is most joyous! Our friend is an Edel Raid!" Starfire screamed, jumping up and down.

"Quiet! Someone could be listening!" Cisqua hushed. She looked around for anyone who might be suspicious. The closest she came to anyone was a middle-aged man staring at her, or rather her large, poofy hat.

"I am sorry," Starfire whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Robin. "Don't worry about it, Star. Just be more careful." She nodded.

Robin turned back to the large group. "Why don't we go to the park?" They all agreed and headed towards the local city park. Raven had the feeling that someone was following them and tried her best to ignore it. But the feeling only kept growing stronger until she couldn't resist any longer. She turned around and peered through the thick crowd but could see no one who looked suspicious. Shrugging it off, she continued after the group to the park.

After walking a couple of blocks, they all reached the park. They all went in their separate directions. Cyborg and Kuea went to the hot dog stand and Kuea dragged Rowen along with them. Robin and Starfire went to go sit on one of the benches and "talk". When Robin had announced this, the rest of his team snickered except for Starfire while the others stood there confused. Cou and Beast Boy were wrestling on the grass after Cou had challenged the changeling, telling him he had no chance against a sky pirate. Rasati watched them smirking and Lilia stood beside her, giggling. Raven wandered from the rest of them and sat underneath a shady tree and leaned against it.

_'Wow. All my life, everything I believed in, gone. In just one day. But it doesn't feel like anything's changed. I feel no different. I don't think any differently,' _Raven thought.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a voice beside her said.

Raven looked up and saw Ren, standing there and waiting patiently for her approval. Her face betrayed no expression but looked serene nonetheless. She clasped her hands in front of her in the "innocent and cute little girl" way. Raven shrugged. "Only if you want. But I'm not much of the 'hanging out' type."

"That's okay." Ren sat down and looked at the boys wrestling. "We could just talk if you would like," she suggested.

Raven looked at her in surprise. Since when did anyone want to talk with her? She was never really the one to socialize with people. "That would be. . .nice," she said aloud.

The blue-haired girl sat there for a minute before speaking. "I understand this is all new to you. It must be hard to deal with, but you'll get used to it soon enough." She looked over at Raven. "We'll tell you anything you need to know." She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"Thanks," Raven said softly. She looked over at the boys fighting, too. Cou had Beast Boy in a headlock while Beast Boy pounded on the ground with his fist screaming "Get off!" Rasati was laughing and Lilia was cheering for Cou. Raven chuckled quietly.

Still looking at the boys, Ren asked, "You like him, don't you?"

Raven blinked rapidly. "Who? Cou? Of course not. I only just met him."

Ren shook her head. "Not Cou. The green one."

"Beast Boy? You've got to be kidding me! I can't stand him! He's an annoying little twerp." She crossed her arms.

Ren looked over at her for a few seconds before resting her head on her knees. "Alright."

Raven looked forward at nothing in particular. What would give her the impression that she liked Beast Boy? Maybe they hadn't been around long enough to see how much they hated each other. "I'm going for a walk, Would you like to come?"

Ren shook her head. "I think I'll just rest," she said, closing her eyes.

Standing up, Raven shrugged. "Okay," was all she said as she left and walked down the path. She passed people picnicking and teenagers throwing Frisbees. All laughing and having a good time.

_'You're a new person. Can't go back to the way things were,'_ Raven thought to herself. _'Look on the bright side. You're no longer half-demon. Or never were that is.'_ Raven smiled at that and already felt happier. She had always hoped a day like this would come. Always hoped that one day someone would say to her "Hey, guess what? Turns out you're not half-demon after all." But that was when she was much, much younger. Yet, it still happened. _'I guess hopes and wishes do come true.'_

"Hey! You there! Blue cloak! Wait up!"

Raven stopped and turned around to see a kid a little older than her running towards her. He had red hair with white tips that reached his shoulders. It was cut so it looked spiked on the ends. _'Almost like an anime character,'_ Raven thought. He wore a plain black t-shirt with a leather jacket with regular black and white gym shoes. He also wore tight black jeans and on his hands were gray fingerless gloves. He caught up to her and smiled.

"Hi there. And thanks. Wanna walk?"

Raven rolled her eyes. Did he only speak two worded sentences?

"I'd rather walk alone," she deadpanned and began walking again.

He followed her. "Why not?"

"That doesn't concern you."

The strange boy frowned. "It doesn't?" he questioned.

"Of course it doesn't. Why should it?"

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds before shrugging. "Don't know."

Raven narrowed her eyes and turned to look at him. "Exactly. And would you please say a sentence with more than two words?"

Smiling, he said, "I'm sorry. My bad."

"You did that on purpose to annoy me." She looked forward again. "Would you just leave me alone?"

"But then I wouldn't be able to talk to you," he complained. But it barely sounded like complaining; it was too seductive. Raven shivered.

"And why would you want to talk to me?" Raven asked.

"You're mysterious, but in a beautiful way. I like it. I really like it," he said coolly.

Raven blushed and was thankful for her hood. "Mysterious? What about creepy?" she asked almost sadly.

"Creepy? Why would you think that?"

Looking away, she said, "Nothing." She averted her eyes back to him. "So who are you?"

He smiled and his eyes sparkled. "Me? My name is Gabriel. What about you?"

"Gabriel? Like the angel?" Raven asked, ignoring his question.

Gabriel chuckled. "I guess. I wasn't specifically named for that, but it doesn't exactly matter." He put his hands in his jean pockets. "So what about you?"

"My name's Raven."

He nodded. "Like the bird?"

Raven smiled slightly. "Well, I wasn't specifically named for that, but it doesn't exactly matter."

Gabriel smiled back. "I see." He looked up at the sun with his hand over his eyes like a visor. "Isn't it pretty hot to be wearing that cloak?"

"Isn't it a bit hot to be wearing a jacket and all black?" Raven fired back.

He laughed. "Touché." They walked a bit more before he spoke again. "Wanna sit?"

Raven nodded and sat on one of the wooden park benches. Gabriel sat next to her and leaned back. He put his arm around Raven's shoulders and she stiffened and blushed a deep pink. _'How can one guy have so much of an effect on me? Especially one I just met,'_ she thought. Eventually, she relaxed and leaned into him. _'This isn't so bad,'_ she thought dreamily.

"You tired?" he asked.

Raven shook her head. "I might just need a little rest." As suddenly as if a switch was flipped, Raven remembered Ren and all the others. Who knows how long she had been gone? They might be worried sick by now. She jumped off the bench and earned a look of surprise and confusion from Gabriel. "I'm so sorry! But my friends are probably wondering where I am right now! I have to go!" She turned to run off but felt a strong hand grab her wrist. She turned around to see Gabriel standing up, holding her wrist. "What?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"How do I know when I'll see you again?" he asked.

"You want to see me again?" Raven asked, shocked.

"Of course I do."

Raven closed her eyes and thought quickly. "How about here? Tomorrow at seven PM?" she asked.

"So, like a date?" he asked, smiling.

The empath blushed. "Well, not exactly. But kind of. Only if you want it to be like one. So is that okay?"

He nodded. "Sure. Just one more thing." Raven looked up at him with impatient eyes. "Could I see your face? So I have a complete memory of you?"

Raven bit her lip. "I guess." She pulled down her hood with her free hand. "There."

She watched as his eyes scanned her face, committing it to memory. She also saw how his eyes lingered on her forehead, where her Elemental Gelade was. Did he find it creepy or weird?

"Cool stone. Where'd you get it?" he asked.

Raven studied his facial features. There wasn't any fear or disgust anywhere, just curiosity. Even when she tapped into his emotions, all she could find was interest.

"I was born with it. Now I really have to go. See you later." She slid her hand out of his and ran off down the path. As she ran, she thought about what just happened. Did she actually just agree to go on a date with someone she just met? "It's not a date," she reassured herself. "Just a friendly chat. Beginning of a new friendship." But she wasn't entirely convinced.

Okay. So what if she liked him a little bit? Would the world honestly blow up? And besides, Beast Boy did say everyone had a special someone. Maybe Gabriel was hers. The words she said to BB came back to her. _'I'd rather be abused and beaten and go through trauma that would haunt me forever before I fall in love again.'_ So maybe she was being a little overdramatic at the time. But she was still recovering from the fact that she was an Edel Raid. She was still a little. . .shocked and angered. And she was taking her anger out on Beast Boy. It wasn't right, but he was right there. She knew that she shouldn't have, though.

_'Oh, well,'_ she thought. _'It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to see Gabriel tomorrow.'_ She smiled and kept running until she reached the spot where the rest of the group was. She was still smiling as she sat on the ground, panting.

"Raven. There you are. Where were you?" Robin asked.

"Went. . .for a. . .walk," she said in between breaths.

"A fast walk by the looks of it," Cou said.

"Were you running from someone? Did anyone threaten or hurt you?" Cisqua asked.

Raven shook her head. When she finally caught her breath, she said, "You take this protecting thing seriously, don't you?"

"Of course. We're Arc Aile. Our job is to protect Edel Raids," Rowen said.

"Yeah. We get it. Don't have to keep reminding us," Raven said. She stood up and dusted the dirt and grass off her cloak. "So what did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Not much. In fact, we were deciding on where to go next. Any ideas?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine with whatever." She put her hood back up and crossed her arms.

Kuea's stomach growled loudly. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving here!" she yelled and collapsed to the ground, holding her stomach. "Feed me!"

"You just ate sixteen hot dogs!" Rasati said.

Kuea groaned and started rolling on the ground. "That was nothing! I need more! I'm still hungry!" Many people looked over at her.

"Kuea. Calm down. We'll go get something to eat right now," Rowen said. He looked at Robin and asked, "What's the nearest restaurant here?"  
"There's a great steakhouse just across from here," Cyborg said.

"Uh uh! No way! I am _not_ going to a steakhouse!" said Beast Boy.

"Sounds good! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Kuea yelled. She got up and started jumping up and down. "Let's go right now!" she yelled even louder.

"Just follow me," Cyborg said and walked off. Kuea followed close behind like an over-excited puppy as Rowen followed her, making sure she didn't bite anyone. Robin and Starfire followed after them, hand in hand, while Cou, Ren, Rasati, and Lilia were behind them.

"I said I'm not going!" Beast Boy protested.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Then go home. We'll meet you there later. We might or might not come home after we eat, though. You could be there alone for hours for all you know." She walked off with Cisqua, leaving Beast Boy standing there.

"I'll just get a salad or something," he mumbled to his self. "Hey! Wait up!" he said louder and ran off after them.

In the shadows by the edge of the park, a strange dark figure was smirking. He looked after Raven and Ren and chuckled maniacally. "I've got you two now. You won't be getting away from me, Rachael and Reverie Metherlence."

--------------

"I'll have five 16 once steaks with a side of fries for each one and I'll also have the bacon and potato soup and two garden salads. And we need another basket of bread! Oh! And bring the cheese fries and quesadilla appetizers!" Kuea told the waitress.

The mousy waitress struggled to write all of it down. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Actually, we'd like to order, too," Robin said.

The waitress stared at him and looked at the two booths that the group filled up. "So that wasn't for all of you?" she asked, bewildered.

"Afraid not," he said smiling.

"Kuea loves to eat as you've probably guessed," Rowen said.

"Okay. So what will everyone else be having?" she asked. She held her pen and notebook in the ready position and looked at all of them. They all ordered as she wrote them down.

"Drinks?"

"Cokes all around," Cyborg said.

"Except for me," Raven interjected. "I'll just have a glass of water."

The waitress nodded and wrote it down. "Anything else?"

"No thank you," Robin squinted to see her name tag. "Veronica. We're all good."

"Okay. Your food should be ready soon."

"Um, if it's not a bother, could you cook Kuea's first? She's aggressive when she's hungry and I wouldn't want anything to happen to this restaurant," Rowen said.

Veronica's face paled and she looked at Kuea who was impatiently drumming her fingers. "Um. Yes. Right. . .right away!" She walked rapidly away from their table and into the kitchen.

Robin turned to Raven who was squeezed between Ren and Beast Boy. "So, Raven, where did you disappear to earlier?"

Raven frowned. "I told you, I went for a walk."

Robin, satisfied, nodded while Cisqua, who was sitting across from Raven and in between Robin and Rowen, asked, "Where did you go to?"

"I just walked along the path. End of story," she deadpanned. She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Well, you were running when you came back. What were you running for?" Cisqua asked.

"I hadn't realized how far I had walked."

"So you weren't running away from anyone?" Rowen asked.

Raven glared at him. "No. I wasn't. So drop it."

Cisqua shrugged. "We're just trying to make sure you're safe. We're here to protect you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well, as you can obviously see, I'm fine. So leave me alone."

Cisqua and Rowen sighed as Veronica came back with everyone's drinks.

"Here you guys go. I'll go get the fries and bread now," she said as she handed out the drinks.

"Hurry!" Kuea yelled. She banged on the table causing other diners to look over at them.

"Please don't do that, ma'am. It's disrupting the other costumers," Veronica said.

"Kuea," Rowen began calmly. "Calm down."

"I'm just so hungry!" she complained.

Veronica walked off to get the food while Kuea pulled on Rowen's ponytail.

"How does he stay so calm? I would've slapped her by now," Raven said.

Cisqua shrugged. "Rowen knows Kuea better than anyone from Arc Aile and understands her better. That's why they're partners."

"Partners? Like together, together?" Beast Boy asked.

Kuea started to laugh. "Of course not. We're just partners. Nothing more."

From the other booth, Rasati said to Cou and Lilia, "Is it just me or is Kuea more hungry than usual?"

Cou looked back at Kuea who had pounced on the basket of bread Veronica had just brought. "Yeah. I guess. But it's understandable. I mean, we were cramped in that plane for hours and right after we landed, we got into a fight with the stone guy. Oh, and you can't forget about the huge fight before we left."

"Oh yeah. I still that gash on my arm from that," Rasati said. She lifted her left arm on the table and examined the five-inch gash on her forearm.

Starfire, who was sitting across from them, stared at Rasati's gash with large, round eyes. She gasped and said, "You are harmed?" She grabbed Rasati's wrist and traced her finger along the edge of the wound which caused the injured girl to wince. "You must be attended to!"  
"What's wrong?" Robin called from the other booth.

Starfire looked up at Robin with worry-filled eyes. "Rasati is harmed."

"I'll be fine. I just need to leave it alone so it'll heal," Rasati told them.

Raven melted into her seat and reappeared next to Rasati, who jumped in surprise. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"It's one of my powers. And so is healing. Now let me see the wound," she said in a monotone. She held out her hand, waiting.

"I said I'm fine. I just need to bandage it and leave it alone," Rasati said stubbornly. She pulled her arm away from Starfire and put it in her lap. "It'll heal on its own."

Raven frowned and picked up Rasati's arm. "I don't care. I can heal it now." She examined the gash and her frown grew deeper. "It's pretty deep. It would be best to do it now." She placed her free hand over Rasati's injured arm and closed her eyes, concentrating. A soft blue light emitted from her hand and began healing the gash. Within seconds, the gash was closed.

Rasati stared at it in awe. "Thanks," she said softly. She twisted her arm, looking it over to see if any trace of the injury was left. She then ran two fingers over where it once was to make sure it wasn't some illusion.

The empath only nodded and put her hand to her forehead. "I feel light-headed," she mumbled before her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed on Rasati's lap, face down.

"Is she okay? What happened? Why did she faint like that?" Rasati asked, panicked. She began to lightly shake Raven who didn't move.

"She's fine. Just drained," Robin answered calmly. "She just needs to rest," he assured them.

"Are you sure?" Cisqua asked. She tried to peer over to the next booth to see Raven but failed. She sat down and let out an exasperated sigh.

"We're her friends. Why wouldn't we be sure?" Cyborg stated.

Rowen and Cisqua seemed to think this over for a minute. They eventually nodded. "Alright. We believe you." She once again tried to see Raven in the other booth. All she could see was the blue of her cloak.

"But I do think that someone should take her home," Robin spoke up.

"I can do it. It's the least I can do for what she did to my arm," Rasati offered. She rubbed her forearm and looked down at the sleeping girl in her lap.

"Well, I think one of her teammates should do it. And that would be me," Cyborg said.

Cisqua scoffed. "Really, Arc Aile should. We're here to protect Edel Raids and that means her," she said in a sophisticated manner.

Kuea crossed her arms and said, "I'm not going. I want to eat my food."

"I'll go."

They all turned to look at the green changeling who was staring back at them. "I'll go," he repeated. "You all ordered something, so I'll go."

"You sure, Beast Boy? It's a long walk from here to the Tower," said Robin.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna lose her. Can't you just trust me?"

The Titans' leader studied Beast Boy for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine. You can take her back. Just don't bother her if she wakes up."

Cyborg moved so Beast Boy could get out and then sat back down. "We like our home," he said. "Don't let it get destroyed with your stupid antics."

Beast Boy glared at him and picked up Raven from Rasati's lap. He adjusted her into a more comfortable position and her hood fell back, revealing her peaceful sleeping face. "See you guys later." He walked out of the restaurant and into the cool outside air. He looked down at Raven's sleeping form. She was breathing softly and her face was. . .blank. Not her usual monotone blank but more of a. . .serene blank. She was lightly gripping his shirt which made him slightly uncomfortable. The question was, why?

Not coming up with anything, he began to walk. The sun was setting in the distance and the whole city was coated with an orange hue. These were the days where everyone wanted to be outside, laying in the grass, breathing in the summer air. He knew that he wanted to. But he had something to do.

Beast Boy looked back down at Raven who was still sound asleep. Her hair and cloak swished a little with every step he took. When Beast Boy tripped over someone's foot and almost fell, Raven subconsciously gripped his shirt tighter. After regaining his balance, he looked down at her to see that her eyes were open a couple of centimeters. "It's okay. You're fine. You can go back to sleep," he assured her. She kept her eyes open a few more seconds, studying him, then closed them and fell asleep instantly.

_'That was weird,'_ he thought. She had looked so innocent, so small. Like a child who had fallen asleep in a moving car and opened their eyes when they ran over a pothole or bump. But even though their eyes were open, they weren't really paying attention to what was going on. They were in some sort of daze. Nothing like the Raven he knew. The Raven he knew was always so defensive and strong. And to tell the truth, he liked her better this way. It was a relief to not be scorned in her presence. He liked it.

He looked back down at her and smiled. She was cuter this way, too. The way she was so relaxed and open. If only she could be this way when she was awake.

Beast Boy finally arrived at Titans Tower and walked up to Raven's room. He carefully placed her on her bed and covered her up. She shivered slightly and Beast Boy decided to get another blanket. He walked out in the hall and walked to the laundry room where they stored extra blankets and after getting the softest one he could find, he headed back to Raven's room.

As he walked, he thought about what he should do next. He could go back to the steakhouse with everyone else. No, they'd only yell at him for leaving Raven alone in the Tower. Especially the Cisqua chick. She was being overprotective of Raven and Ren. Probably because they were that so-called shiko-hojo. Or was it chico-hobo? Hicko-soju? Shizo-jobie? Shiko-pomo?

Beast Boy's thoughts were interrupted by a scream from Raven's room.

-----------------

**Author's Comments:**

Whoo! Finally got off my lazy ass and typed up the second chapter. Third chapter will also be coming soon, but I'm pretty obsessed with this one movie lately (Howl's Moving Castle). So yeah. Be patient. Oh, and I realize that the A/C is pretty long, but I'd really like it if you read it all the way through. It talks about some questions you might've had (if not, just skip the para, not the whole thing).

Anyways, on to the story comments!

I know. You must all hate me for taking away Raven's half-demon side. I'm sorry, but with what I have planned, she can't be half-demon. Désolée.

Well, anyways, this is the first chapter that I had a cliff hanger for. Looks like you'll have to wait to see why she screamed. ;) I'm so cruel like that.

Seriously, does ANYONE have any idea for a title for this story?

For all of you who are probably wondering why Raven fainted so easily, she has had a long day: Cinderblock, finding out she was an Edel Raid, breakdown, outburst, walking around the city, running in the park, and then healing. If you still don't think that's enough, it may help to mention that she hasn't meditated in about a week.

Same with Kuea, the reason she's so hungry is because she's been through a lot lately, too. Don't worry though, after today (it takes 3 chapters to finish off this day) she won't be so hungry all the time. Well, she will, but not like this. She won't be eating consecutively like she is now. So why isn't Ren so sleepy? She got tons of rest on the plane. Sitting in a cramped plane only makes Kuea hungrier. They're opposites as you should know. And I have no idea how Lilia recharges herself, so I can't really do much with her. (Heck, I don't even know her full name. If anyone does know, it'd be much appreciated if you would tell me. I'll more than likely find it useful.) Lilia Tigres does not count. I need her Edel Raid name (ex. Reverie Metherlence (Ren), Kullweet Envatilia (Kuea), Tickle Salvatlos (Tilel)).

Raven's Edel Raid name is obviously Rachael Metherlence. I have already stated that she is a shichiko-hoju and is in the Metherlence clan. I couldn't come up with any other first names. So excuse my laziness to be creative with that.

The ending part, where BB was trying to remember how to say shichiko-hoju, I was watching the first ep when I wrote that and Cou trying to say it was hilarious and inspiring. Since we all know that BB's definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed (lol) I knew he should've had a moment like that. But his is more private.

Well, that's all for now!

Until next time~!


	3. Tomorrow's but a Day Away

**Chapter 3**

**Tomorrow's but a Day Away**

"So what happened to your arm?" Robin asked Rasati. She was still marveling at her healed arm. She looked up at him and sighed. "It's kind of a long story," she answered. She felt Lilia grab her arm and trace her fingers over the ghost of her sister's gash.

"You guys sure have a lot of long stories," Cyborg said from the end of the table. He glanced over at Kuea who was finishing up the fries. Man, that girl could eat!

"That's because as members of Arc Aile, we have a lot of missions, and along with those missions come adventures!" Cisqua said happily.

"So what's the story of your injured arm?" asked Starfire.

Rasati looked at the rest of her group before starting. "Before we came here, we got in a huge fight with an Edel Hunter. We came here to hide from him."

"Edel Hunter? People hunt Edel Raids? To. . .kill them?" Robin asked, disgusted.

"You're half-right. Edel Hunter's hunt Edel Raids, but not to kill them. It's to sell them," Rowen said.

"Sell them?"

"Yes," answered Rowen. "Edel Raids, being that they're weapons, are very valuable. People will actually buy them and force them to react."

"This is exactly why Arc Aile was formed! We are against the capturing, selling, and buying of Edel Raids!" stated Cisqua.

Cou crossed his arms and slouched. "Funny. When we first met, you tried to buy Ren from me."

Cisqua sweat dropped. "That was different!"

"Yeah. Of course it was," he said sarcastically.

"So people sell Edel Raids?" Cyborg asked.

"We just said that," said Rasati.

Veronica came over with the quesadilla and all of the salads. She set the quesadilla in the center of the table and everyone's salad in front of them. She held onto Beast Boy's and scanned the table. Where'd the green one go?" she asked.

"One of our friends wasn't feeling well so he took her home," answered Cyborg.

"I'll take his!" shouted Kuea. She held her hands out for the salad eagerly.

Veronica placed the salad bowl in front of Kuea and left. Kuea immediately dug in and had finished the first bowl in thirty seconds.

"Kuea, you should slow down," suggested Rowen. "Don't want to choke or anything."

"So that girl, Raven, why did she faint after she healed me?" Rasati asked. She took her arm back and looked at it for the ump-teenth time.

"You see, Raven's powers depend on energy," Robin started.

"But everyone depends on energy," Cou interrupted.

"Yes. That's true, but Raven depends on it more than most people."

"Probably because she's an Edel Raid," Cou put in.

"But she's never reacted before. An Edel Raid's energy isn't used until they react," said Cisqua.

Robin put his hand on his chin, thinking. "I guess this is different then. Anyways, Raven's powers depend on a great amount of energy. She has to meditate to regain that energy." He took a sip of his drink.

"But that doesn't explain why she fainted," said Rasati.

"Healing takes the most out of her. And with everything that's been going on, she's used up a lot of energy. I guess healing was too much on her," Robin said.

Rasati looked down feeling guilty. "I knew I shouldn't have let her heal me. I knew it," she muttered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Lilia. "Don't worry, Sister. I'm sure she'll be fine." She turned around at Robin. "She'll be fine, right?"

"Well, with Grass Stain there, ya never know," Cyborg said playfully.

"What is the relationship between Raven and Beast Boy?" Ren asked quietly. Everyone, except for Kuea who was starting on the steaks Veronica had just brought, was shocked that she had spoken. Starfire was the first to get over it. "Raven and Beast Boy's relationship is complicated," she began, but was interrupted by Cyborg's laughter.

"Are you kidding? They flat out hate each other!" he screamed.

Ren calmly looked at Cyborg. "Hate each other? Then why did he offer to take her home?"

"He's just being a good friend."

"But friends don't hate each other. They care for one another," she said.

Cyborg chuckled. "Okay. Maybe they don't _hate_ each other, but they get on each other's nerves a lot. Sometimes, I wonder how they live together." He shook his head, smiling. "But those two can be so cute at times."

"Cute?" Ren tilted her head. "As in, a couple?" she asked.

Now Robin joined in with Cyborg's laughter. "I honestly doubt that would ever happen," Robin said. Starfire looked at them wondering what was so funny.

Ren folded her hands and put them in her lap. "You can never be too sure," she whispered.

"Speaking of relationships, what about you guys? Anything going on?" Cyborg asked slyly. He looked directly at Rowen and Kuea. "What about you two? You guys together?"

Kuea shook her head. "Like I said earlier, we're just friends." She took another bite of her second steak. "But if anyone's being intimate, it's gotta be Cou and Ren." She chuckled and ate some of her fries.

Cou leaned over his seat in the next booth. "That's none of your business so just keep your big mouth shut!" His face was fully red and he was breathing heavily. Lilia, Kuea, and Rowen all chuckled and Cisqua and Rasati smirked.

Robin was smirking, too. "Have you guys ever kissed?" he asked.

Cou's face grew a bright red and he began twiddling his fingers. "Well, maybe once or twice. No more than three times," he said almost to himself.

Robin sat back and crossed his arms, smiling. "So you two have been intimate," he stated.

"Not much!"

Cyborg was laughing uncontrollably. "Since you two are so intimate, why aren't you going out?" he asked between laughs.

"Be-because! Um. B-b-be-because. . .because, uh, Ren, um, Ren's not. . .I'm not sure. . .uh. . .Shut up!" he screamed at the laughing teens.

"Maybe she's finally decided she's too good for you," Rasati said teasingly.

Cou turned to Rasati and yelled, "Just shut up!"

Ren watched all of this feeling pretty giddy herself. She smiled at the way Cou was acting so embarrassed. Wanting to try something, she got up on her knees and leaned over to the next booth and kissed Cou on the cheek. His eyes bugged out and he blushed harder. Both booths burst out laughing. Once the laughter had died down, Cyborg asked, "You sure you guys aren't going out?"

"W-well, um, I-I don't. . .I'm not su-" Cou stuttered. He was interrupted by Ren who was climbing over the booth and sat next to him. She linked her hand with his and smiled. "Only if Cou wants to." She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you, Cou?"

Cou stared at her and smiled. "Yeah," he said feebly. He hugged her back while everyone watched.

"Well, congrats to you two. But my question is still unanswered," said Robin. He turned to Rasati with a serious expression. "What happened to you arm?"

Rasati sighed and looked down. "Like I said earlier, we came here after an Edel Hunter attacked us. We escaped here to hide." She looked around the restaurant. "We're trying to blend in, but I guess that's not working out so well."

"Why are you hiding here? Shouldn't you just fight him off?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I thought you said Edel Raids were pretty powerful," Cyborg added.

"We tried. But we were already tired and didn't have the energy to fight long. So we came here to rest," Cisqua said.

"But that was a failed attempt. We ran into trouble shortly after we got here," Rowen out in.

"Yeah. Then you guys came along," said Rasati. She took a swig of her Coke. "Then there's Raven."

Cyborg rubbed his head. "It's still unbelievable that she's an Edel Raid."

"We understand. We'd also like to help you. Teach you what we were taught at the academy," Rowen suggested.

"Yes. But that can be discussed later. About this Edel Hunter. How long has he been after you?" Robin asked.

"Not long. We just met him."

The Boy Wonder nodded. "So he's after Ren, Lilia, and Kuea?"

Cisqua sighed. "Yes, but he mainly wants Ren because she's a shichiko-hoju. They're more valuable than regular Edel Raids."

Rasati crossed her arms. "With our luck, he probably followed us. He's probably here in this city." To this, Cou gripped Ren tighter.

"If he is, we'll help protect them," Robin said heroically.

"Wait a minute. You said this dude is after shichiko-hojus, right?" asked Cyborg. When everyone nodded, he looked a little panicked. "And you think he's in the city?"

"More than likely," mumbled Rasati.

"Raven's a shichiko-hoju, right?" he asked worriedly.

Cisqua's eyes widened as realization hit her. "You don't think-" she started.

"Exactly. This Edel Hunter will be after Raven as well as Ren."

"No. He'll be more interested in Raven," Rowen said grimly.

Kuea, at this point, had stopped eating and was listening intently to the conversation.

"What? Aren't they both shichiko-hojus?" asked Robin.

"They are. But Raven hasn't reacted, making her easier to sell and more valuable. She's the first one he's going to take," said Cisqua.

A tensed silence settled over the large group and they stared at each other grimly. Starfire looked ready to start crying and hyperventilating while Robin's hand tightened into a fist.

At that time, Veronica walked over with all of their orders. "Who ordered the pork chops?" she asked, smiling.

Beast Boy's thoughts were interrupted by a scream from Raven's room. He dropped the blanket from surprise and dashed upstairs. Taking three steps at a time, he made it up there in record time. Barging into her room, he screamed, "Raven!" Looking around her room, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, at least for Raven. Her room always gave him the chills. In fact, he already felt a ghostly chill creeping up his spine. All he wanted to do was run out of there, but he had to make sure she was all right. He looked at the bed to see that Raven was still sleeping. _'Had I imagined it?'_ he thought.

Just then, Raven screamed again and gripped handfuls of her sheets. She began whimpering and started to thrash about.

A nightmare. She was having a nightmare. That was all. No danger. She would be okay. Unless she managed to hurt herself with all of that thrashing.

"Raven," he whispered. He slowly walked over to her and knelt on the floor next to her bed. "Raven, wake up." He lightly started to shake her but she still didn't wake. He put his face in front of hers and screamed, "Raven! Wake up!"

The empath's eyes snapped open and she jerked up only to hit Beast Boy's forehead. She fell back on her pillow, holding her head. "Beast Boy! What are you doing?" She rubbed her forehead. "And would you get off of me?"

Beast Boy moved back to the floor and watched as Raven sat up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Raven turned to glare at him and crossed her arms. "Yes. I'm perfectly fine even though my forehead's throbbing," she said sarcastically. She rubbed her forehead again as if it would help.

Standing up and sitting back down on her bed, Beast Boy said, "Not your head. You were having a nightmare. You okay?"

She continued to glare at him. "I'm fine. It meant nothing," she said quietly.

"You sure? I won't laugh. Promise." He held up his right hand like a Boy Scout. "You have my word that I won't tell anyone."

Silence filled the air as Raven thought this over. A clock was ticking somewhere and Beast Boy started to count the seconds. He felt the bed jolt and saw that Raven had transferred to a cross-legged position. "Promise?" she asked feebly.

_'You've broken down her wall again,'_ Beast Boy thought eagerly. He nodded and turned so he faced her. "You can trust me."

It was silent again as Raven looked down at her hands. Thinking this could take awhile, Beast Boy began to count the seconds again. He lost interest after one hundred and something and started looking around the room. Did it just get darker? He looked out at the window to see that the sun had set and it was now night. A few stars were scattered across the pitch black sky. How could the sky be so dark already? Was it really that late?

"I was. . .alone, on the roof," she began. Beast Boy looked back over at her to see her still staring at her hands. "All of you were on the beach. You were circled around a campfire and it was night. I'm not sure why I was on the roof, though." She looked out of the window into the night and sighed. "I was watching all of you, having fun and laughing. I felt. . .isolated. Different. And then-" She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them to look at him. "And then some hands grabbed me from behind. I couldn't see who it was obviously. But they started dragging me across the roof. I tried to scream, but one of their hands was over my mouth. The person who grabbed me did say something, though. They said, 'I've finally got you, Rachael Metherlence. You'll earn me big money.' He started laughing and then he said, 'Say good-bye to your friends because you'll never see them again. We're going to Guardia, a place far from here.' Then he jumped off the roof, dragging me with him, and I woke up."

There was a long pause as Beast Boy thought this all over. Guardia? What was that? A place, obviously. Where was this Guardia anyway? Was it a country? A city? A planet, maybe? Well, whatever it was, someone wanted to take Raven there. But who?

"I know I shouldn't be so freaked out. It was just a dream, after all. But, I just have this horrible feeling. The voice sounded so familiar." Raven sat there for a minute before shaking her head. "Whatever. Forget about it. It's unimportant." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I'm getting some tea, so you need to get out." She waited by the door as Beast Boy walked out and walked out after him.

"What do you mean this guy's after me?" Raven asked.

The others had come back from the restaurant to find Beast Boy watching TV and Raven sleepily sipping tea. They had filled the two in with what they had concluded at the restaurant, causing Raven to look fairly uneasy.

"Well, this is only an estimate. He might not even been on Earth, let alone the city," Rowen said optimistically.

"On Earth?" Cyborg questioned. "Are you guys aliens like Starfire?"

"I can assure you, we are fully human. Just not from Earth," said Rowen.

"Then where are you guys from?" asked Robin.

"We are from Guardia. I guess you could say that's another dimension. But I definitely wouldn't say it's a planet," Cisqua said.

"Another dimension? Raven is from another dimension," Starfire said. She let Silkie hop onto her lap and she began to stroke him as he cooed happily.

"But I'm from Azarath, not Guardia."

"Azarath is one of the floating rock colonies in Guardia," Cisqua said.

"Of course," Raven mumbled. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch. "So Guardia's a big place, I presume?"

Guardia. They were from Guardia. Raven's dream. That guy had mentioned Guardia. He wanted to take Raven there. To another dimension. Beast Boy looked over at the empath. "Raven? Your dream-" he began.

"Meant nothing," she interrupted. "I told you to forget about it."

"But-they said that-Raven, what if it's important?"

She turned to glare at him. "It's not. So drop it."

Robin looked between the two. "Did we miss something while we were gone?"

Raven turned to face him. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Beast Boy closed his eyes. He knew very well that what he was about to do was stupid. Raven would more than likely-no, definitely murder him. But he also knew that if he didn't, her dream would surely come true, one way or another. That was not a good thing.

"While you guys were at the restaurant, Raven had a dream. Some guy grabbed her and said he was taking her to this Guardia place. Now usually I can be, but I seriously think this means something." He looked at Raven's angered expression and shrugged. _**'I**__**wish you'd start telling people about things like this,'**_ he thought towards her, even though he knew she wouldn't hear.

_'But you promised.'_

Beast Boy jumped. He hadn't expected her to answer. Yet he just heard her voice inside his head. Or maybe she had said it aloud. He looked around at the others but they were talking amongst themselves about the dream.

_'It's a telepathic link. They can't hear us.'_

He turned back to her. _**'Oh.'**_

_ 'You promised.'_

_**'What?'**_

_ 'You promised you wouldn't tell anyone. But you just told everyone.'_

_**'I did it for you! If I hadn't, you could've gotten hurt!'**_

_ 'Why does everyone feel the need to protect me? I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone!'_ And with that she cut off the link.

Beast Boy sighed and turned to the others who had stopped talking and were now facing them. Cisqua was staring directly at Raven.

"Satoshi's here. I don't know where exactly, but he's somewhere near here. Look," she said holding out the Edel Raid radar. "Within the mile in fact."

Rowen took the radar and worry crossed his face. "She's right. He's here."

"So much for the assuring, opposing thought," Raven mumbled.

"How would you know? Is he an Edel Raid?" Robin asked.

"No. He's a pleasure. His Edel Raid shows up on the radar. I have no doubt he knows about Raven. He's probably planning his next move now," said Cisqua. She got up and started to pace in front of the room length windows.

"Where's the closest hotel to the Tower? We should probably stay close to Raven just in case," Rowen stated.

"You should stay here, new friends! We have plenty of the room for you to slumber in! Can they not stay, Robin?" asked Starfire. She clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture and began to hover in her seat. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds in hope as she waited for Robin's reply.

Knowing there wasn't any way to refuse and disappoint her, Robin said, "You guys can stay here if you would like." Starfire jumped with glee and looked at them for their answer.

Cisqua stopped pacing. "Will you be charging us?"

"Of course not. Why would we do that?" said Cyborg.

The red-headed leader of Arc Aile smiled. "Great! We accept your offer graciously!"

"Oh glorious! We will have so much fun and become the friends of best!" Starfire shouted hugging Cisqua, who struggled to fill her lungs with oxygen from Starfire's tight embrace.

"Friends of best?" asked Cou.

"You get used to it," Beast Boy told him.

"It's getting late, so we should probably discuss the sleeping arrangements," stated Robin. He glanced at Starfire who had released Cisqua. She was beaming with joy while Cisqua's face reverted back to its normal color.

"But what about Satoshi?" Rasati asked.

"That will have to wait until morning, when everyone's well rested. You guys must've had a long day, with traveling and helping us earlier. Now, we have one guest bedroom which has a bed that can fit two people."

"Why don't you and Ren take that room, Cou?" Cisqua said. She crossed her arms and smirked in satisfaction when Cou's face turned red.

"What? I mean, shouldn't Ren. . .shouldn't she sleep with the girls?"

"Now come on, Lover Boy. You know you want to. Besides, you are her pleasure. She probably wants you in there with her."

"Don't call me Lover Boy!"

"Well it's true. What with your little episode at the restaurant and all. Anyways, if you stay in the same room as her, you'll have a better chance of protecting her."

Cou remained silent, realizing she was right. His face remained red and he turned to look at Ren, whose eyes were beginning to droop from exhaustion. "Okay. As long as it's all right with Ren."

Ren rubbed her eyes and nodded. "I'm sleepy," she muttered.

Cou nodded. "Where's this guest room?"

Cyborg stood up. "I'll take you there," he offered. He walked to the door just as Ren closed her eyes and fell asleep, standing up. Cou caught her as she fell and put her on his back. He carried her over to the door next to Cyborg. "Goodnight!" he called before following Cyborg out the door.

Beast Boy watched them leave. "So are they together or what?"

"Well, they've kinda been a "thing" for awhile now, but they hadn't said they were officially dating until you guys left the restaurant," said Kuea.

The changeling smiled and turned to Raven. "Told ya!" he shouted, only to be ignored.

"Back to what we were saying before. We also have Terra's which has one bed and a couch," said Robin.

"Lilia and I will take the bed," said Rasati.

"I think I'll sleep in Raven's room," said Cisqua.

Raven's eyes widened and she jumped from her seat. "No! You will not!"

"You need protection. Satoshi might – " Cisqua started.

Raven cut her off. "No. No one is sleeping in my room. I can take care of myself. Just because I'm an Edel Raid doesn't change that! I. Don't. Need. Anyone!"

"Raven, calm down. Maybe it's for the best," said Robin.

Raven's shoulders slumped but the rest of her body remained tense. "I don't like people in my room," she said simply.

"Why don't I sleep in her room? You seem to really annoy her, Cisqua. In fact, you annoy just about anyone," said Kuea.

Cisqua reddened in anger. "I do not!" she yelled. The redness in her face disappeared as she calmed down. "But you may be right. Plus, you and Rowen are Arc Aile's top team. You both can sleep in her room and I'll sleep with Rasati and Lilia."

Rasati groaned and Lilia emitted a nervous laugh.

"Great. I get to sleep with an Edel Raid and her chew toy. My dreams have come true," Raven said sarcastically.

"So I guess all that's settled. We'll talk more in the morning. Until then, goodnight everyone," Robin said as he left the room.

"I should also go to my room of slumber. Night of goodness!" said Starfire as she left the room.

"I guess we should all head to bed. We have a lot to discuss, not to mention we have to pick up our car tomorrow at the docks at noon," said Cisqua.

"Your car?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes. We wouldn't come here without any transportation of course. We never would've guessed we would've met an Edel Raid who needed protection."

Raven seemed about ready to go off again, but decided against it. Instead, she just left the room without a word.

"So where is Raven's room?" asked Rowen.

Beast Boy turned to face him. "I'll take you there, but you're probably going to have to sleep on the floor." He turned to Cisqua, Rasati, and Lilia. "I'll take you to your room, too. It's on the way to my room." He gestured for them to follow and walked out the room.

They formed a grouped line behind Beast Boy. Kuea and Rowen were walking side-by-side right behind him and Rasati, Lilia, and Cisqua walked behind them. The Guardian group allowed him to lead him down corridors and up and down stairs.

"How do you not get lost in here? It's huge," Rasati said in amazement. She looked around the hallway they were currently in even though it was very plain. Nothing hung on the gray walls to liven them up and there were no decorations at all.

Beast Boy chuckled. "I still do sometimes, but I know this route best." Flashes of memories played in his mind as he recalled the many failed (and few successful) attempts to get Raven to come out of her room. Besides his room and the common room, Raven's room (or rather door) was the place he visited most.

Was he that obsessed with getting her to have fun? Was he really that annoying?

They arrived at Raven's door. "Just go on in. I'll bring back some blankets and extra pillows later." Kuea and Rowen nodded and tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. "I think it's locked," stated Rowen.

Beast Boy shrugged. "She probably still a little ticked off. Here, let me – " he trailed off as he punched in the code to unlock Raven's door. The light on the pad glowed green and the door clicked and slid open with a _whoosh_. "There ya go. Just wait here while I – " He was cut short by a gasp from Lilia.

"Where is she?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked inside the room to see her bed empty. He looked around the rest of the room but was unable to find the empath.

_'The roof,'_ Beast Boy thought. He ran without saying a word down the hall. What if her dream was happening right now? No, they were all on the beach in her dream. Still, they didn't have to be. I was probably just a representation of how they were so close, but weren't paying attention to her.

Bursting through the roof door, Beast Boy tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his stomach. The fall had knocked the breath out of him and he closed his eyes, trying to regain it. _'You need to get up to help Raven,'_ he reminded himself. He struggled up on slightly shaky arms. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of blue boots. His heart leapt in his throat as he thought of who the owner of those boots was. He looked up to see Raven standing over him, hands on hips.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She held out her hand to help him up which he took gladly. As soon as he got himself straightened out he said, "Looking for you."

"Do you always trip while searching for someone?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Nope. It's new."

She rolled her eyes at his joke. "I'm guessing you got scared when I wasn't in my room?"

Beast Boy chuckled, embarrassed. "Yeah, kind of. But with everything that's been going on, you know? You can never be too careful."

Raven crossed her arms. "Why does everyone think that I can't take care of myself? I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

"We know that. But it's not just that. This guy's after you and you might not be able to handle him by yourself. So were here to protect you."

Raven clenched her fists. "Are all of you deaf? I said I don't need protection!" She stomped over to the edge of the roof and crossed her arms.

The moon was only a crescent tonight, a waxing crescent. This signaled the beginning of the three long months of summer. The stars looked like pinpricks in the dark and vast sky. The navy blue ocean below them rippled and made a splashing sound against the rocks on the shore. The late night summer breeze was nice and cool on Beast Boy's skin. The city's light shone brightly, giving the atmosphere soft, golden warmth.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven. "Why are you being so stubborn? We just wanna help."

At first she was silent, looking out at the water with a glazed look in her eyes, obviously deep in thought.

"I don't. . .want to be. . .weak," she said slowly.

"What do you mean? You're not weak."

Raven sighed. "You all act like it. Especially the girl with the big hat."

"She just wants to make sure you're safe. She doesn't think you're weak, none of us do." He put one of his hands on her shoulder. "We all just want to make sure you're okay."

She shrugged his hand off and scooted away. "But you guys are acting like I'm helpless! You never thought of me that way before _they_ came along," she spat, saying "they" as if they were a disease. "But now, just because some stranger tells me I'm an Edel Raid, all of a sudden it's, 'Raven's weak. She can't take care of herself. We have to smother her with protection.'" She clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly for a short while before continuing. "It's frustrating. I don't. . .want to be weak," she repeated.

"But you're not weak," Beast Boy said as he made his way over to her. "Just. . .delicate."

Raven frowned and crossed her arms. "Delicate?" she questioned.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah." He tucked a strand of her violet hair behind her ear. "Delicate."

Raven flushed a bit. Getting over it quickly, she stared at him with her usual monotone eyes. "How so?"

He turned to the city and seemed to think for a moment. After a minute or so, his eyes lit up and he turned back to her. "You're a lot like the little porcelain dolls my mom used to collect. You're so hard yet fragile like glass. One simple drop can break you. So people have to handle you with care."

"So you're saying I'm weak."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Let me finish. People need to handle you with care, but you can still stand on your own. You have your own personal shield that the little things can bounce off of. But you can't everything, which is why you need some support." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Even the strongest of people do."

"But that doesn't explain why I'm being treated so differently than before," she said slowly. She yawned and blinked tiredly.

"There goes a moment of wisdom, wasted," mumbled Beast Boy. Louder, he said, "It's because someone's after you. Maybe if someone wasn't we'd treat you the same, but that's not the situation. Someone wants to hunt you down, so of course we're being protective. Just like we were with your father. All we – " He stopped when he felt Raven rest her head on his shoulder. He blushed and looked down at her to see her eyelids closed, sleeping soundly.

The changeling sighed. "Great. Another wisdom moment wasted. Why do people always notice my stupid moments but never the smart ones?" he complained. He sighed again and picked Raven up in his arms. "Let's get you in bed."

Kuea, Rasati, Lilia, Cisqua, and Rowen all stood by the roof door, watching the two Titans talking.

"I think we have a blooming couple on our hands," Kuea stated as Beast Boy picked up Raven's sleeping form.

Rasati nodded. "She's going to react with him, just you watch."

Satoshi jumped off the Titans' roof and ran to the edge of the island. A girl with lime green hair that went down to her waist sat on one of the rocks. Her legs were crossed in an elegant manner and her hands were folded on her lap. She wore slick navy blue pants which appeared black in the moonlight and a white blouse with frilled cuffs. She looked over at him with steel gray eyes.

"Where is she?" asked the girl.

"I couldn't get her. She was alone on the roof and I was about to grab her, but one of her friends came up. I stayed the whole time to see if he would leave, but she ended up falling asleep and he took her inside," answered Satoshi.

"I see." She turned to face the water again. "And the others?"

"All with their pleasures."

The girl nodded and stood up with grace. She slowly made her way to him, her hair softly swishing against her back. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, they already know I'm here, so we can't fix that." He pulled her close and put his hands on her waist. "And they know that Rachael Metherlence is my first target. So now we have a challenge on our hands." He smirked, thinking about how much he loved challenges.

The girl put her slender hands on his chest and looked up at him with her long eyelashes concealing most of her eyes. "What's the plan?"

Satoshi chuckled. "Tomorrow we're going to let all of Jump City know that Satoshi and Fumiko have arrived."

**Author's Comments:**

Sorry this one took awhile. I keep getting so many ideas for fanfics and start them. But I'm still writing this one! Do not worry about that! So far, I have written up to some of Chapter 6. I'm not putting up Chapter 4 up for a little while because it's only fair to make you guys wait just a little bit. ;) Plus, if I do that, I won't have much back up updates for when I get writer's block.

So I hope you enjoyed this one and I would absolutely love it if you reviewed!

P.S. I'm putting this on all my stories. I have changed my username one last time. I have changed it from GothicRavenRoth to Techno Skittles. Sorry for the confusion. I felt the first one was too Teen Titans based and I've been writing a lot more variety fanfics so I had to change it. But don't worry! I'm still the same person!

Everygirlneedshervampire: That is the truth. Sad, but true.

Techno Skittles: Why don't you go crawl in a hole and die?

Everygirlneedshervampire: 'Cause then you can't come to the hotel this Saturday and swim in the pool and spend the night!

Techno Skittles: Hehe. I LOVE YOOOOOUUUUUU! *hugs*

Everygirlneedshervampire: Get off.

Techno Skittles: ;_; Well, since you're here, do you mind doing the disclaimer for me since I didn't do it at the beginning of the chap?

Everygirlneedshervampire: You owe me.

Techno Skittles: Don't I always?

Everygirlneedshervampire: Tecky Skeetz does not own Teen Titans, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Tokyo Pop, or Elemental Gelade.

Techno Skittles: If only. *sigh*


End file.
